


What A Waste

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Parenting, Jim's Mother is a Terrible Person, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: For Nora Gordon status is everything





	What A Waste

For Nora Gordon, your status in life came before everything, including one's own children. Marrying into the Gordon family hadn’t been about love — no, for her it had been about duty, connections, and society. She went to all the debutante balls in hopes of gaining Peter’s attention. In the end, she had won over the simpering girls who would faint from the vapors to become Mrs. Nora Gordon. If only the Gordon name hadn’t been such a disappointment. 

First there was Peter with his back room dealings and helping the scum of Gotham City and now her very own son. Roger, of course was her pride and joy. He had done everything she had ever asked of him. Including marrying the vapid Thelma whose family help fill the Gordon’s coffers that Peter had emptied when he died. Jim, however, was like a curse to the Gordon name. She had high hopes for her youngest son to follow Roger’s footsteps and marry someone of status and wealth.

Even though Jim had disappointed her with his decision to join the army, his engagement to Barbara Kean had given Nora hope. Unfortunately, that had fallen apart like everything else in her useless son’s life. There was a time, that she would have even accepted Lee Tompkins as a daughter-in-law. She might have not been wealthy but at least she had a couple of degrees under her belt and she had almost given Nora the grandchild that Thelma couldn’t seem to produce. 

Instead, Jim had brought home a slovenly looking man with a rumple shirt, long hair, and grizzly beard. Harvey Bullock was everything that Nora disliked about Gotham. He was a poor nobody from the Narrows. He had no status or power — he wasn’t even worth her time. Yet, her son had decided to marry on a whim. Jim didn’t even have the decently to tell Nora that he was engaged. Instead, he had gotten married at city hall of all places. Nora shuttered at the thought when Jim told her about his nuptials. She didn’t even care that Jim looked happy as he held his husband's hand.

Harvey Bullock was not worthy of the Gordon name. She didn’t even care that Jim had married another man. If Harvey had the wealth and the status, Nora would have greeted Jim’s surprise announcement with great joy. Instead, Jim had brought home another disappointment. Honestly, Nora knew she shouldn’t have expected something more from the son she never had that much hope in. She would be glad when Jim and Harvey left her house.

For now, she smiled politely — with her teeth clenched as Harvey talked about his family and how much he loved Jim. Ever the debutante, Nora was the picture of grace, as she thought about the Will in the safe that she had to change. Harvey Bullock-Gordon was not about to get his grubby hands on the Gordon fortune and neither would Jim. Grandchild on the way or not (apparently thanks to a bit of cash Jim had saved up and co-worker who had eagerly agreed to be their surrogate), she was going to write her disappointment of a son out of her life for good.


End file.
